A pesar de la sangre
by A COSTA TUYA
Summary: En una tarde Rose se entera de que James está enamorado y eso le rompe el corazón pero..¿de quien esta enamorado James?


A pesar de ser familia

Me encontraba acostada en la cama de mi primo junto con él, estábamos tendidos él acostado contra el respaldo de la cama y yo sobre el siendo envuelta por sus brazos. Nos gusta estar juntos hablando o simplemente callados, pero ese día James estaba demasiado callado, estoy a punto de preguntarle que le sucede pero él me interrumpe

_**-¿Rosie?**_ Susurró en mi oído haciendo que me estremeciera

_**-¿Qué sucede Jamie?**_ Contesto intentando que mi voz no refleje el nerviosismo que él me provoca

_**-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?**_

_**-¿Q-que?**_ James está enamorado, no, no puede ser, esas palabras me estaban rompiendo el corazón.

_**-¿Alguna vez has sentido que todo tu mundo gira alrededor de una sola persona, y harías cualquier cosa por ella?**_

_ Demonios, sí. Él estaba enamorado. Enamorado de, seguramente, una chica hermosa y divertida como el, una chica totalmente diferente a mí, una rata de biblioteca demasiado preocupada por sus calificaciones como para divertirse, además de que no soy tan bella como ninguna de las chicas con las que James suele salir. Porque si, yo Rose Jean Weasley Granger estoy completa y totalmente enamorada de mi primo James Sirius Potter Weasley._

_**-¿Estás enamorado Jamie? **_Le pregunto aun sabiendo que la respuesta podría llegar a destrozarme el corazón

_**-Sí, pero sé que ella no me corresponde**__.__ Dice con un deje de tristeza en su voz_

_Y en el momento en el que hubo pronunciado el "si" mi corazón se rompió y una lágrima solitaria bajó por mi mejilla._

_**-Eso no lo puedes saber si no lo intentas**__ Le digo con todo el dolor que puedo sentir intentando que él no lo note, suerte que no puede ver mi rostro, porque vería lo mucho que me afecta esto._

_**-Es un amor prohibido Rosie, ella ni siquiera me ve como un posible novio**_

_**-¿Cómo lo sabes? Tal vez te corresponda**__ digo mientras otra lagrima baja por mi mejilla y paso la manga de mi sweater secándola _

_**-Porque ella**__**…**__ dice dudando_

_**-Ella ¿Qué? James **__insisto_

_**-Ella es**__**…**__** ella es mi prima. Por eso no me ve como yo a ella**_

_ Esta información termina por desarmarme__…__una prima. Una prima que no soy yo, seguramente es Dominic o Roxie, aunque tal vez haya una posibilidad__…__ ¿a quién quiero engañar? Cualquiera de las demás primas son mucho más lindas que yo_

_**-¿Cómo es ella?**__ Quiero adivinar quién es_

_**-Pues ella es muy linda, demasiado linda, es divertida pero también le gusta estudiar, es muy tierna y tiene una sonrisa perfecta, en realidad todo en ella es perfecta**_

_**-¿Quién es?**__ Pregunto, al no poder deducir de cuál de todas las primas de la familia se trata_

_**-No creo que quieras saber Rose**_

_**-Dímelo James**_

_**-Es...es**__**…**__** agh. Lo lamento Rosie pero no puedo arriesgarme a que lo sepa **_

_**-¿No confías en mí?**____Pregunto en un tono triste. Ahora ni siquiera confía en mí_

_**-No es eso, es que, es**__**…**__** complicado**_

_**-Ah, ya**__ Digo susurrando lo suficientemente alto para que él me escuche, y me comienzo a levantar de la cama para poder ir a algún lado a soltar el llanto contenido._

_ Pero su agarre en mi muñeca no me deja pararme_

_**-Rose yo**__**…**__ comienza a decir mientras suelta mi mano___

_**-No importa James, yo lo comprendo**__ Si tan solo supieras cuanto te comprendo, es terriblemente doloroso saber que a quien amas no te ve como tú a él. Pero eso no justifica que de repente no confíe en mí_

_**-No, Rose no lo comprendes, no sabes lo difícil que es estar enamorado de alguien tan prohibido **__Si lo se__…__**no comprendes lo que se siente estar tan cerca de esa persona y a la vez tan alejado **__si lo comprendo __**no sufres cuando ves que hay millones de pretendientes detrás de ella **__si lo sufro James, comienzas a enfadarme __**no entiendes lo difícil que es poder abrazarla y besarla pero solo como primos **__me has hecho enfadar demasiado _

_**-¡Si lo sé, si lo entiendo James! ¿Sabes por qué? Porque es lo que yo siento por ti imbécil **__Ya lo dije, demonios ¿por qué lo dije? Al tomar conciencia de lo que acabo de decir comienzo a dirigirme hacia la puerta rápidamente, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta una mano me detiene y me hace girar, lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos, me estaba besando, no lo puedo creer. Siento sus manos en mis caderas y yo paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. El beso era lento, tímido y cargado de ¿amor? Cuando nos quedamos sin aire nos separamos y el junta su frente con la mía_

_**-Creí que estabas enamorado de**__**…**_

_**-De ti **__me corta_

_**-Pero yo no soy linda, ni divertida**_

_**-Eres eso y mucho más Rosie**_

_**-Pero**__**…**_

_**-Pero nada, eres perfecta y te amo **__esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera mil por hora_

_**-Yo también te amo Jamie **__digo dándole otro beso_

_**-Rosie ¿quieres ser mi novia?**_

_**-Claro que si James **__le respondo y nos besamos de nuevo_

_Y así comenzó nuestra historia de amor, nunca fue fácil pues somos primos, hubo personas que se opusieron a la relación hubo problemas familiares y celos, pero también hubo quienes nos apoyaron siempre y lo aceptaron, gracias a ellos y a nuestro amor que aun perdura seguimos juntos. Siempre, a pesar de la sangre, a pesar de ser familia_

_A costa tuya_


End file.
